Harry Potter and the Dark Lord
by men in white coats r my mates
Summary: Harry Potter needs to destroy the remaining 4 horcruxes and defeat the Dark Lord forever. basically my version of the 7th book
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Dark Lord**

The sea was a ferocious beast, roaring and reaching up to grab whatever it could. The wind howled and the thunder clapped. Lightning speared the cliffs as a boy struggled to fly. The boys name was Harry Potter and he had just left the best life he had ever had behind. He had left his school, Hogwarts, his best friends Hermione and Ron and his girlfriend Ginny, no-one knew where he was, why he left, what he was doing or when he was coming back, as far as he knew he was all alone. He was on the coast of Scotland in winter, trying furiously not to be crushed between the wind and the menacing cliffs with no-one there to help him. He was searching the skyline for something, but the rain and the dark meant he could see nothing. A sudden flash of lightning seared the sky lighting the area. Harry saw where he wanted to go, an old dilapidated church, ruined and nearly toppling of the cliff.

"How dare he!" muttered Harry shaking his head. His untidy black hair shook around his face, and droplets sped into the air, "how dare he use a church, a holy place, to hold such evil. How dare he!"

Harry slowly began to draw nearer to the ruins but as he drew closer, he could see a Figure inspecting a small, stone table. The table though was no ordinary table; as Harry stopped he could feel all the love inside him slowly begin to evaporate, his heart begin to writhe within him, the light in his eyes was like a candle after it had been suffocated. The Figure, cloaked in deep purple did not seem to be in the utter agony Harry was in, it did not seem affected by the sheer hatred pulsating from a small blue glow on the table. Suddenly Harry grew angry. He flew forward at such a speed the rain, the sea and the lightning all became one. As he flew he drew his wand. He was flying towards the Figure muttering a curse as he flew. His eyes glinted manically. A flash of red light burst from both the Figure and Harry and exploded in midair.

Harry leapt from his broom and heaved the Figure to the floor. It twisted and turned, and they rolled across the floor. Bleeding and sore, each struggling to gain the upper hand. Harry felt a sharp pain in his back. He figure crouched over him and slowly drew a long black wand from its sleeve. It pointed the wand at Harry's neck and slowly lowered its hood.

Long hair, dark as coal fell and a small grimace crossed a delicate female face. She began to mutter an incantation, and her hand rose but a burst of light abruptly blazed across the sky as two voices yelled," Stupefy! Expeliarmus!"

The girl rose into the air and fell to the floor next to Harry had been a few seconds earlier. 3 wands pointed at her throat, she couldn't move, fight, do anything other then what they wanted her to do. She had no choice it was that or die.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, Hogwarts or any of the publication rights to… well, anything really, DAMN stupid people who can get stuff published DAMN THEM. Anyway, I do own this story, so JK Rowling don't come lookin' for ideas for the 7th book, this story's mine all mine. Most of it anyway, well some, honestly.

I'll just start shall I?

"Well Wormtail, for a blubbering fool you have done well." Hissed a hypnotic voice from a dark throne built of bones." The curse on Marcethea has succeeded. I can see where she goes and what she does; she is a part of me. However the fool still believes she can destroy me, silly child. I can feel her now, searching her heart for a way to overcome the potion protecting the wand which belongs to Ravenclaw, I can feel her anguish as she struggles and fails…" A daemonic smile flittered across the lips of the speaker, an evil laugh echoed around the room.

A small rat-like man scurried across to the throne, his hands shook carrying a silver tray with a goblet of blood red wine on it. The index finger of one of his hands was missing and his matted hair was stained with blood. "Th… thank you master. You are so gracious Lord, thank you." He stuttered, his head was bowed and he appeared so in awe of the man in front of him he daren't meet his eyes. "May I ask how Nagini's task is going, has she succeeded?"

"Nearly, she has discovered his location and will soon be bringing him too me… Sweet power at last, I have waited years for this soon it will be mine!" His voice was so powerful that the walls shook, the goblet shattered and Wormtail the hunched man fell in his fear…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sorry the last chapter was like really short, (HANNAH) I'll try to make this one longer, happy?

Harry stood and looked at the girl for a moment. She was pretty; her long brown hair fell in ringlets about her face and her pale skin glowed in the moonlight. She couldn't be a Death Eater, could she? His pale face flushed in the darkness as he realised how stupid he was being, of course she was a Death Eater why else would she be here? Why else had she attacked him? A doubt niggled at the back of his mind, she attacked me because I attacked her, is it my fault? The girl was standing proud, a scowl across her face. She didn't meet his eyes but stood still, not acknowledging anyone just waiting, waiting for someone to do something; she wouldn't make the first move.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" questioned an angry voice from behind Harry, he spun round.

"Ron, Hermione! Why are you here? I didn't tell you I was leaving for a reason. I was meant to do this alone. You shouldn't be here. I don't want you to get hurt." Harry finished breathlessly. Ron's face went white and Hermione lowered her wand from the girls' neck.

"We're here because we're your friends Harry. You should have told us you were leaving; it's been hell following you without being able to let you know we were here, beside you. It's a good job you've got us, friends who'll risk their lives for you, she'd have killed you if we weren't here." Hermione looked hurt and Harry realised how upset she must have been.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Hermione turned away and focused on the girl in front of her. Ron's was shaking as she stared coldly at him.

"For heaven's sake Ron, don't do anything will you?" snapped Hermione. She flicked her wand at the girl, who suddenly jerked violently, her neck being forced backwards and her mouth opening. Hermione then opened a large bag that she had over her shoulder, and took out a small bottle. Harry recognised it from somewhere, but couldn't think where. Hermione poured the entire bottle in to the girls' mouth and flicked her wrist again to make the girl swallow.

"Hermione, what was that?" questioned Harry nervously, "its not going to do anything to her is it?"

"You should recognise it Harry, its Veritaserum-Truth Potion. I'm going to find out who this little cow is." She turned to face the girl. "Are you a Death Eater?"

"How dare you!" replied the girl. "I never have nor will I ever be a Death Eater."

Hermione didn't flinch at this unlike Harry and Ron who both went white and looked confused at the outburst. "Why are you here then and who are you?"

"I'm Marcethea. I was here to destroy the Horcrux."

"Why did you attack Harry?"

"I didn't attack Harry, he attacked me."

Many miles away the Dark Lord sat up and smiled smugly now he knew everything he needed to, and his plan was coming together.


End file.
